Brother, I love you
by ScreamYourLine
Summary: Mutsuki loves his brother, probably more than he should, and when he finds some books about some rather...peculiar things, he decides to try them out. ItsukixMustuki  Lemon in later chapters.
1. Brothers

Humming gently to himself, Itsuki knelt down into his small garden, gently snapping the stems of the flowers that his brother loved so much. He and his brother had a very close relationship, maybe even closer than Sae and Yae, and it was obvious to the entire village that the two were inseperable. Whenever they were apart, they yearned to be together again.

"Itsuki!'' Looking up, Itsuki saw his brother half running and half limping towards him, panting heavily.

''Mutsuki! You know you shouldn't be out, you're still ill!" Concerned for his brother, Itsuki quickly took Mutsuki into his arms and sat down gently, careful not to injure his frail form. Ever since they were born, Mutsuki had been physically weak and often fell very ill. And since he didn't go outside much, his skin was a fair shade of pale, and his body looked feminine. Itsuki had always been the one to take care of his brother, even when they were little, and had always pushed their mother away.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to come outside for a while and see the flowers." His eyes lit up at Itsuki handed him the small bundle of white flowers he had picked for him. Taking the flowers from his brother, Mutsuki smiled as he smelled them, taking in the sweet scent.

''Are you feeling any better?'' Itsuki asked, tucking a strand of Mutsuki's hair behind his ear. Nodding, Mustuki grinned, "Much better.''

''Hungry? We should head back home, mother has probably made dinner.'' Silently standing, Itsuki grabbed Mutsuki's hand and helped him off of the ground, watching his brother's movements to make sure he wasn't in pain.

''Oh, those flowers are so pretty! Did Nii-san pick them?" Chitose's high pitched voice asked, a smile gracing her gentle features. Mitsuki removed one of the blossoms from the small bundle and handed it to Chitose, smiling at her before nodding in confirmation and then smiling up at Itsuki. ''So pretty!'' She skipped into her room, searching for a vase, her bell jingling the entire way.

_**THUMP**_

Chitose's cries were heard from the next room and Itsuki chuckled to himself before rushing to his sister's aid. Watching his brother, Mutsuki smiled and held the flowers close to his chest, taking in their sweet scent once again. He loved Itsuki much more than anyone could ever know. Probably even more than Itsuki loved him, but Mutsuki didn't care; all he wanted was to always be by Itsuki's side.

Returning from comforting Chitose, Itsuki smiled at Mutsuki and they both headed towards their own room, to put away the flowers and wash up for dinner.

"I saw the flowers you boys picked, they're beautiful." Their mother smiled gently at her children, none of them able to see the hurt in her eyes, "Are they from your garden?"

"Yes, it's blooming more than usual" Itsuki replied, lost in his thoughts of his precious garden.

"You're a man, Itsuki, why do you fool with such foolishness?" Itsuki tried his hardest not to just glare at his father, " Now, now! Itsuki is still a boy, he should be able to do as he pleases so long as it's what he wants," their mother snapped, sending her husband an obvious warning. The rest of the dinner was eaten in silence, until he decided to talk again. She had hoped for one certain topic not to be brought up but that hope was shattered as soon as her husband spoke up.

"You both know the ritua-" He was cut off as Itsuki slammed down his bowl of rice, scattering it across the table, and shooting up, making sure to grab Mutsuki's hand and drag him along as he stomped back to his room.

"Itsuki..." Mutsuki had never seen his brother snap like that, it kind of frieghtened him. But he also knew that Itsuki rebelled against the ritual, and was trying his hardest to think of a plan to escape along with all the rest of the twins of the village, hoping that another gastly ritual would never have to be performed.

"I'm tired...let's sleep now." Itsuki muttered, and Mutsuki only nodded in response.

Huddled close together on Itsuki's futon, the brothers got comfortable; Mutsuki's face pressed into Itsuki's chest and Itsuki's face pressed into his brother's black hair. They always slept together, even though Mutsuki had his own futon, but after a while; they just didn't bother with it.

"Itsuki?"

"Hn?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Mutsuki."

Smiling, Mutsuki nestled closer to Itsuki, finding the warmth from his brother that he was used to, hoping that the two of them could be together forever.

* * *

><p>D'awwww! how sweet! I have a lot of plans for this story, but considering FF2 is a pretty underground game, not many people will read it =

And im a Review whore, the more reviews, the faster i update :3


	2. Searching

Itsuki ran his fingers through his brother's hair, a habbit he had picked up whenever he couldn't sleep. He had so much to think about, so much to plan; but there was so little time. He needed to find a way to sneak himself and the girls out of the village, Yae had been thinking hard about this too, but there were doubts in his mind. The Kurosawa family always sealed the gate to the village, and of coarse they could run down the stream near the old tree, but Mutsuki and Sae could never make the harsh journey if they did. Well, maybe if they were carried. He could carry Mutsuki easily, but Yae probably couldn't carry her sister the whole way.

Sighing in frustration, Itsuki looked down at his brother. Mutsuki looked so peaceful, not a care in the world, but that frieghtened Itsuki. He knew that Mutsuki supported the ritual, and that he actually wanted to go through with it; to become one. He kissed Mutsuki's forehead, dwelling over the fact that it only meant that Mutsuki loved him. Smiling, Itsuki gently pried himself away from his brother, careful not to wake him.

Picking his kimono off of the rack where the two kept them, he slipped it on and tied the sash around his waist, going through his normal routine but usually done with Mutsuki. On any other day, they would wake and immediately go to the bath house to wash up and then come home for breakfast. Glancing back at his brother's sleeping form, he slipped on his socks and placed his feet in his sandals before leaving and gently closing the screen door behind himself. It was still the middle of the night, so everyone was in bed, so this gave him the perfect oppurtunity to search the village for any possible escape routes. He probably wouldn't be given this chance again, so might as well take it.

Swallowing hard, Itsuki stepped into the cold night air, in fear of being caught. He knew what happened to the twins who tried to escape. And it wasn't very pleasant. Taking a deep breath, he left the Tachibana house and closed the door behind himself, praying that all the village watchmen had gone to sleep. Usually, men would monitor the village until the early hours of the morning before going to bed themselves, this way, the mourners had time to sleep instead of just staying awake all the time.

Turning to his right, Itsuki took the path to The Old Tree, stopping on the small walkway over the stream. _'Maybe we could...no.' _Looking up towards the shrine steps, Itsuki went on his way, making note of every small path in the woods, and making sure to remember every small detail. As her reached the steps to the shrine, Itsuki checked behind him to make sure no one was watching; this place was forbidden to the children of the village and he would be severely punished if he was caught...

About halfway up the steps, he checked behind himself to make sure there was no one watching or following him, once he saw there was no one, he continued, not knowing that there really was someone following.

A bit out of breath, Itsuki finally reached the top of the long stone stairs. This was only the third time he had been on the shrine hill, the first two times was when his parents had brought him and his brother to the shrine to pray when they were younger; and it had always been right after the crimson sacrifice rituals had taken place. Only later did Itsuki realize, that his parents were praying for Itsuki to be able to turn Mustuki into a butterfly and that the two would be able to become one. Thinking back on it, Itsuki suddenly began to hate his parents. How could they pray for such a thing? It was a horrible act that twins should never have to go through, if only they knew how much a twin could love the other...

Coming up the shrine doors, Itsuki took a deep breath and used his weight to open the heavy door, not noticing the figure behind him. Stepping into the dark room, he looked to his left to see a straw doll covered with a sheet behind a lattice wall, the exact same thing to his right. The ceiling was cluttered with ceremonial ropes and papers, and Itsuki had to move them with his hand in order to not be slapped in the face by them. Straight ahead, there was a small, rectangular table with candles on each side, illuminating the small area; but also signifying that someone had been there recently. But That went straight over Itsuki's head.

Walking slowly towards the table, Itsuki saw a small altar with incense burning, and behind the table, was a large crimson butterfly pattern on what looked like a quilt hanging. Gritting his teeth, Itsuki was tempted to jerk the quilt down and knock everything off the table, and then maybe burn the whole damn shrine down with the candles. How could the villagers support such a beastly ritual? It made no sense. Itsuki shuddered as a small breeze grazed across his neck, suddenly realizing he had left the doors open.

Turning back to go shut the woden doors, Itsuki stopped dead in his tracks and let out a scream; only to have a hand slapped down over his mouth.

"Shhh, you'll wake the entire village!" The soft voice of Yae giggled.

Itsuki blushed as he realized how scared he had been the entire time, and to be startled by a girl two years younger than he was only added to the embarrasment.

Removing her hand, Yae smiled; feeling a tad bit proud she had scared Itsuki. He had always teased her, and it felt nice to frieghten the taller boy after all of it.

"Y-Yae...why have you come here? You know this place is forbidden to the children of the village-"

"Then why are _**you**_ here, hn?" She grinned. Itsuki was a bit taken aback. Had Yae always acted that way? Had she always been the mischevious type? Or could it be that he just never paid attention enough.

"...You know why im here.."

" And I'm here for the same reason.."

The two sat in an uncomfortable silence before Itsuki cleared his throat and nodded towards the altar. "Do you know what that's for?" Yae shook her head and Itsuki pursed his lips. "Well, let's finish searching up here-"

"The door back there is the secret exit of the village" She cut him off, " Do you remember the story where the twin girls tried to escape but were crushed to death my falling boulders in the cavern?" Itsuki nodded. " Well, this is where they village elders sealed it off, they didn't want any other twins trying to escape. I've tried to open it, but it's stuck tight."

The two walked around the altar to examine the door. It was loaded with talismans and ceremonial ropes to the point that you could barely tell that it was a door anymore. The two just stared for a moment before they looked at eachother and without a word both began to pull fiercly on the sealed door.

Itsuki swallowed hard, pulling as hard as his arm strength would allow, and Yae the same. The two grunted in frustration when the door wouldn't budge, and eventually just gave up. Whoever had sealed the door did a pretty good job doing so.

"What now?" Yae looked up at Itsuki, her voice tired due to the lack of sleep, and her eyes showing an obvious tire. Taking note of this, Itsuki placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled, "We should go sleep now. It will be morning soon, and our parents will wonder why we are so exhausted if we do not retire for the night."

Returning his smile, Yae nodded and the two did their best to cover up the traces of them having been there. The incense could be left alone, due to the fact that the temply was regularly visited by the elderly and they paid their respects to the elder twins who had been used to soothe the rumbling of the Hellish Abyss. It made Itsuki sick.

* * *

><p>After walking Yae back to the gate of the Kurosawa house, Itsuki turned and walked the stone path back to his own home; his body yearning for the feeling of his futon and for Mutsuki's warmth. His tired eyes fought to stay open as he turned the corner of his home, and came upon the entance to the Tachibana household. Opening the door as slowly and queitly as he could, Itsuki slipped inside and closed the door the same way he had opened it. Turning on his heels, he headed back to his own room, only to be stopped and tackled to the floor.<p>

Letting out a suprised gasp, Itsuki looked down to see Mutsuki's face buried deep into his kimono, sobbing.

"Nii-san..." Mutsuki sobbed, " W-Where were you? I was worried.."

Wrapping his arms around his brother, Itsuki shushed him, and comforted him, "I'm sorry, Mutsuki. What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Mutsuki wiped his tears on his kimono sleeve and wrapped his arms around his brother neck, "I had another nightmare.." Itsuki swallowed hard and squeezed Mutsuki's waist in a hug. Mutsuki had been having nightmares the past few weeks abou the ritual. They all involved Itsuki not being able to turn him into a butterfly. That frieghtened them both.

After calming down Mutsuki, the two had gone back to their room and huddled close together again like they had before. Mutsuki was still crying, but he wasn't as frieghtened as he had been, now that Itsuki was holding him.

"Mutsuki," Itsuki began to rub Mutsuki's back, his eyes drifting closed, " I love you...And we're going..to...tempt...fate." He spoke the last words as he slowly slid from conciousness.

Mutsuki had already drifted to sleep, warm in his brother's embrace.

* * *

><p>This, i guess you could say. Was just a filler chapter. the lemon (you perverts) won't be till maybe chapter 4.<p>

And Mutsuki is alot like Mayu in this story, he's going to be weak towards spirits and ghosts and stuff and let Itsuki see visions like mayu did for mio. :P


	3. duckie?

"Big brother, Big Brother!" Chitose pushed and pulled Itsuki, trying her hardest to pull him out of comatose-like state, "I-is he dead?" She began to panic.

Mutsuki chuckled to himself, "No, silly. He couldn't sleep well last night, so he's very tired today."

"Oh...I see. But Father will be angry if he doesn't wake up..." She trailed off.

The last time Itsuki had missed waking in the morning was the last time he had snuck out, searching. And his father had found out about it; Itsuki had been beaten to the point where he couldn't stand the next day.

Nodding, Mutsuki smiled gently at her, " Don't worry, I'll wake him before father returns home." The two nodded at eachother before Chitose skipped off the sliding screen door that lead to her own room, accidentally slamming into the wooden frame and knocking herself to the floor before getting back up and continuing to skip. Mutsuki couldn't help but burst into laugher after he saw that she was okay.

"Mutsuki..?"

Looking down, Mutsuki smiled warmly at his brother, "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, it's fine." Itsuki began to rise from his futon, his eyes still begging to close and his head whining to fall back against his pillow. "I need to wake up...There's no telling what father would do if he saw me still sleeping this late.." His expression turned serious when he recalled what had happened the last time.

Smiling warmly, Mutsuki handed his brother's kimono to him, and then stood up, "should we go to the bath house?"

Itsuki nodded before standing and slipping his kimono on, letting Mutsuki wrap the sash around his waist, but feeling a bit puzzled as Mutsuki took longer than usual, his fingers seeming to try and touch as much skin as possible. Ignoring it, Itsuki smiled at his brother before the two set out.

* * *

><p>"Ah, i forgot something!" Mutsuki blurted out just as the two approached the bath house.<p>

"Forgot something..? But we have everything we need.." Itsuki motioned to the towels and soap in his arms. Mutsuki shook his head, " No, its something else! YOu go on ahead, i'll be back in a few minutes."

Itsuki tilted his head slightly to the right, "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No,No!," He gasped, " I'll be quick! Go on ahead, I'll return quickly."

Itsuki watched as Mutsuki half-ran, half-limped, worried but curious at the same time.

* * *

><p>Mutsuki cursed under his breath, a habbit he had picked up from the traveling merchants that came through the village once every once in a while. The last time the merchants had been through, Mutsuki had bought a small bath toy in the shape of a small yellow duck. He thought it was so adorable that he had to buy it, and he had planned to give it to Chitose as a birthday gift, but he just had to show it to Itsuki before he gave it to Chitose.<p>

Hsving bought it some time ago, he had misplaced it. It HAD been a while since he had seen it, but he was determined to find it for his bath with Itsuki.

After searching his and Itsuki's room, it finally dawned on him that he had placed it on a shelf of the vacant room the family didn't use. Grinning to himself, he quickly ran through the hallway, bare feet padding against the wood.

Looking both ways before opening the door, Mutsuki pushed it open. The children of the household were always told not to enter this room, and so far Mutsuki had been the only one that bothered to break that rule. Everyone knew him as the sweet, innocent brother, but deep down he just wanted to cause as much mischeif as possible.

Rummaging through the large shelf in the room, Mutsuki grinned as he found the toy duck tucked away behind some books. Reaching out and tugging the duck away from the books, Mutsuki gasped as several of them fell to the floor. Quickly bending down to pick them up, he stopped dead in his tracks, eyes growing wide.

One of the books had fallen open to a page with vivid details and pictures, all of it completely foreign to Mutsuki. Checking to make sure no one was coming, Mutsuki picked up the book and began flipping through the pages, his face red and his mouth agape.

Swallowing hard, he tucked it into the sleeve of his kimono and ran back to his own room, hiding the book in the safest place he could find.

* * *

><p>"M-Mutsuki!" Itsuki gasped as Mutsuki bursted through the bath house doors, face redder than it had ever been, "What happened? Are you all right?"<p>

Mutsuki looked up at his brother and smiled before nodding, "I ran into the doors of the entrance and then ran back as fast as i could.." He trailed back. Itsuki couldn't helpbut burst out into laugher, "It isn't funny!" Mutsuki began to laugh along with his brother before undressing and pulling out the small yellow duck tucked away.

"...What is that..?"

"A bath toy."

"What does it do?"

"..."

"You don't know?"

"It...floats..."

After washing, the two got into the large tub and sat the duck afloat and Itsuki laughed at how Mutsuki had such an attraction to small knick-knacks like that. And in return, Mutsuki soon figured out that the duck could squirt water and squirted Itsuki with the small stream of water that the duck shot.

After an hour of playing with the small duck and taking their bath, The boys redressed and began to head home on the dirt path.

"Oh, Sae! Your breasts are getting even bigger than mine!"

"KYAA!"

The boys both blushed before walking past the women's bath house in embarrasment.

* * *

><p>Ohkay, i've been grounded for a while. that's why i havent updated any of my stories. Sorry.<p>

Another cutesy chapter :DD lol dont worry, the intense parts are coming up soon.


	4. A way to comfort?

Itsuki fanned himself with his favorite paper fan, his Kimono hanging open at the chest and sweat dripping from his brow. Mutsuki lay on his back, sprawled across their futon is pure exhaustion.

"Why did they ask US to help of all the men of the village?"

"I...I don't know. Probably because we're the only older teenage boys here."

Two old women of the village decided it was time to clean out all of their antiques and sell them, and Itsuki and Mutsuki happened to be strolling the village right after having left the bath house. Since all of them were heavy and the old women couldn't lift them, they had flagged the boys down and demanded their help.

"Ha Ha, We need another bath now." Itsuki chuckled as he looked over at Mutsuki, laughing too.

"The Village watchmen were right there, they could have helped,the lazy bums."

Mutsuki laughed and rolling over to where his head was on Itsuki chest, and Itsuki began fanning him. The two lay like that until they heard Chitose's bell and pulled their kimonos back in place properly, just barely getting them back in time before she skipped into the room.

"Father said he wants to see you, Itsuki."

Mutsuki looked at Itsuki, who's expression suddenly turned serious. Itsuki stood as sighed before leaving the room without a word.

"Do you think he's in trouble..?" Chitose asked, tilting her head and sitting next to Mutsuki. "I don't know. He...He went out last night...like last time. Father couldn't have found out, though. The village watchmen had been patrolling the hilltop and graveyard at that time. I saw him go into the Kureha Shrine."

Chitose closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath. Even thought she was young, Mutsuki knew she knew more than the average nine year old did, and that worried both Itsuki and Mutsuki. She didn't know the full extent of the ritual yet and when she did find out they knew she would never get over it. That was one reason Itsuki was trying so hard to escape. But more so for Mutsuki's sake.

* * *

><p>"You wanted to see me?"<p>

Itsuki's father looked up from the book he was currently reading and closed it without holding his page, his expression serious.

"Itsuki, the ritual is soon."

Itsuki glared before turning on his heel and heading for the exit, his father grabbing his arm and jerking him back into the room, " You are MY son! You will listen to what I have to say to you!" And with that he sent a harsh slap across Itsuki's face, bruising his cheek and sending his son toppling over.

"Now, starting from here on, you will take your place as my son and begin to prepare yourself for the ritual. Borh you and Mutsuki will bring peace to this village, and you will do so without hesitation." Itsuki glared at his father, trying his hardest to hide the tears that had gathered in his eyes and threatened to fall, " And if the ritual were to fail...Well, we wouldn't want those sweet girls to have to take your places, now would we?"

Itsuki's eyes widened, enraged that his father would even say such a thing. And everything inside Itsuki just snapped. One second he was on the ground, and the next he was ontop of his father, his fists placed in his face. As fast as Itsuki had pounced his father, his father had kicked him into the nearest wall and landed a strong punch, earning a pained scream and his son crumpling to the floor, blood spilling from his nose.

"Father! Please, Stop!"

The two looked to see Chitose and Mutsuki in the doorway, both of their expressions horrified.

Looking down and Itsuki, who was trying to stand up, and back at Chitose and Mutsuki, Their father grimaced and grabbed Itsuki by the front of his kimono and shoved him roughly into the wall.

"Now all of you listen; I will be respected in my own house! I am the head of the Tachibana Family and i WILL be respected! And YOU," he glared at Itsuki, " From here on out, you are to stay indoors untill the ritual!"

Itsuki spit in his father's face.

Slamming Itsuki into the wall again, he threw him over onto a nearby desk, Itsuki's back landing on several sharp object and as soon as he looked up his father was on him again, and he gasped when large hands were around his throat and choking the life from him.

"STOP!" Mutsuki tried his hardest to pull his father away, but being as frail as he was, it just wasn't possible. Throwing his arm back and knocking Mutsuki off balance, he paid no attention as Mutsuki fell backwards, slamming his head on the hard floor and screaming in pain.

Chitose suddenly appeared in the room and screamed and pointed , "HERE!" Several men from the village busted into the room and began to pull Itsuki and his father apart, some holding down their father and the others making sure Itsuki was okay.

* * *

><p>Itsuki winced as his mother rubbed a medical anticeptic over his left eye, which was now beginning to bruise and swell.<p>

"Itsuki, ignore everything he said to you. All of it."

Itsuki's mother had always been a caring person, and when she found out she was having twins, she was happy yet heartbroken, having twins meant she was going to lose one of them. One of her Children, her precious family. Every time her husband had one of his fights with Itsuki, she was always there to comfort her children, no matter how much she was threatened, and which she was. She was constantly told not to shelter them from what was to come, yet she still did. They were her babies, and always would be. She could never understand how the other mothers treated their twins the way they did. The only to ever sympathize with her was the Kiryu girls' father. He had lost one of his children, she could only imagine his pain.

"Mother, I'm tired." Itsuki didn't have much else to say, he never did after he fought with his father.

"Alright. Mutsuki, take care of your brother tonight, okay? I have a few things to discuss with your father." Mutsuki was a bit frightened by the look in his mother's eyes.

* * *

><p>Once the two were in their room, Mutsuki pulled out their futon while Itsuki just stood with a blank look in his eyes. That worried Mutsuki. Guiding Itsuki to the futon and sitting him down, Mutsuki felt his heart sink when tears were streaming down his brother's face.<p>

"I..I just don't..." He mournal expression suddenly turned furious as he gripped the fabric of his kimono, " He brought Yae and Sae into it!"

Mutsuki watched as his brother cried, not sure what to do.

"Damn It!" Itsuki began to dig his nails into his legs and clench his teeth, and Mutsuki hated it when he did that.

Climbing into his brother's lap, Mutsuki wrapped his arms around Itsuki's neck in a loving embrace and then kissed the bruised flesh of his eye before trailing small kisses down to his brother's mouth and gently kissing his brother.

Itsuki, dragged from his thoughts from shock at what Mutsuki was doing, didn't say anything and Mutsuki began to massage his lips against his own. His arms still around Itsuki's neck, Mutsuki closed his eyes and pushed himself closer to his brother, their lips still locked.

After a few mintued the two had to seperate for air and didn't say anything to eachother, only looked. Mutsuki pressed his forehead against Itsuki's and the two sat there, confused and aroused. And after a few more minutes, the two pressed their lips together again, but this time wanting more than the last and Itsuki wrapped his arms around Mutsuki's waist, pulling him close and holding him there.

Kissing was something foreign to the both of them and neither of them really knew how, other than the fact that you just push your lips together. Mutsuki remembered seeing something about using your tounge when you kiss, and began to wonder if it was true.

Itsuki pulled away for a moment to catch his breath and was a bit suprised when he felt something hard pressing into his stomache, but he knew that Mutsuki must have felt his own arousal pressing into him as well. Leaning back in, he closed his eyes as they began again, only this time he was startled as Mutsuki licked across his lips.

Mutsuki couldn't control himself much more as he leaned in and wanted more, he began to lick and bite at Itsuki's lip and held his brother tighter, both of their erections pressing into one another. Itsuki opened his mouth and their tounges met, both of them being shy at first before massaging them together and at some point, Itsuki's hands had gone from Mutsuki's waist to his clothed backside.

The two were moaning and rubbing against eachother now and Itsuki pressed in for more, but jumped when he felt Mutsuki's hands going lower and lower. He leaned his head back and let out a low moan as he felt Mutsuki's hand rub over his clothed erection, exciting him more and more each second.

"Ah...Mutsuki..."

Mutsuki bit his lip as he moved Itsuki's kimono to where it hung open, exposing him, and letting his erection stand free from its previous binds. Mutsuki swallowed hard and grabbed it, earning a small gasp as he moved his hand up and down.

"M...Mutsuki...where did you learn all this...?"

Mutsuki didn't answer, instead he went down and licked the head of Itsuki's throbbing erection. Itsuki cried out at the new feeling and stared down at his brother, not wanting him to stop.

Mutsuki began to suck on the head while he pumped that shaft and Itsuki reached down and grabbed two fistfulls of his brother's hair, careful not to pull it.

"Mutsuki...if you keep doing that, i'm going to - " He was cut off as Mutsuki tried to respong and the vibrations sending chills down his spine. Even though Mutsuki hadn't been touching him for very long, he felt like he was already on edge and the fact that it was Mutsuki of all people doing this made him all the more aroused, but at the same time it made him feel guilty that his brother was doing this. Was Mutsuki doing this to make him feel better? Was that it?

"Mutsuki...Stop.."

Mutsuki ignored him and took a little more of his length in, causing Itsuki to lean his head back and moan. Itsuki knew he was close, but he couldn't find himself to pull Mutsuki away. And Mutsuki seemed to be enjoying it just as much as Itsuki; at some point, he had put his free hand down to rub his erection through his kimono and every time he moaned it sent chills through Itsuki.

Itsuki couldn't hold out any longer, he gripped Mutsuki's hair and cried out as he came, realeasing it all in Mutsuki's mouth.

"M-Mutsuki...I..I'm sorry.." He panted as he watched Mutsuki cough and wipe his mouth with his kimono sleeve, panting as well.

"It's alright.."

Itsuki swallowed hard before crawling over Mutsuki and deciding to repay the favor.

* * *

><p>Alright! the lemons are beginning! i kinda think that last scene came outta no where XD i may re-do it later.<p>

Mutsuki got to be Seme for a short second but don't worry, it'll be the last! unless...you want him to be more seme-like..?


	5. Little Sister

Itsuki moaned softly as his eyes fluttered open, the memories of the night before quickly coming back to him. Looking down at Mutsuki attached to his side, he ran his fingers through his brother's black hair, messy and tangled from sleeping.

Gently prying himself from Mutsuki, Itsuki got dressed and left their room, closing the door as gently as he could. Walking down the hallway, he came upon his father and mother's room and gently opened the door to peek inside.

Good. They were still sleeping.

Soon after, he checked Chitose's room, but instead of seeing her sleeping in her usual spot, she wasn't there. Going into her room to check the closets, he bit his lip when he found that she wasn't there either. Why wasn't she in her room, asleep? Itsuki felt his big brother instincts kick in and he began searching the house for her.

Quickly stepping out of her room and looking down the hallway, Itsuki bit his lip. She was probably in the confinement room again. She had been told if she continues to go in, they'll lock her inside. Itsuki sighed, and as he stepped into the staircase hallway, he peered down to the bars of the room. He didn't see her. Walking towards it, he grabbed the bars and looked inside.

"nn..."

Itsuki sighed when he heard her soft sobs, the bell he had given her jingling slightly.

Opening the door, Itsuki gave her a soft smile when she gasped and looked up.

"Chitose, what are you doing in here this early? Aren't you scared? The sun hasn't even risen yet, It's so dark in here." Itsuki went to the bookshelf in the corner of the room and sat beside her, the room smelled of candle smoke and sure enough, there were several melted across the table, "How long have you been in here?"

Chitose held a book tightly in her arms, so tight that her knuckles turned white, " I...I wanted to know what happens during the ritual...a-and I found this." She held up the book for Itsuki, and upon taking it, his eyes widened.

"C-Chitose...where did you find this..?" Itsuki swallowed hard. Did she know? Would she hate him?

Wiping her eyes with her kimono sleeve, Chitose began to sob more, " I...I found it in Father's room, while mother was yelling at him last night. I went inside to get my doll, and i saw it,so..."

Itsuki flipped through the pages of the book, finding that it explained everything about the ritual in full detail.

"I..I don't want to lose Nii-chan! Or Sae-chan,either!" She buried her face in her hands and sobbed harder, "Mother lied! Azami didn't move to another village!"

Itsuki pulled Chitose into his lap and stroked her hair, " Chitose...Do you understand why I have such strong feelings to try and escape with Mutsuki now?" He kissed her forehead, " And with the girls, too. No one should have to suffer this way..."

"B-But..what happens if you run away? "

"I dont know, but for now, we just need to think of way to escape."

"But...Father forbid you to leave the house." Chitose bit her lip , "I'll search for you."

Itsuki looked down at her, "No, if father found out what you were doing, he'd lock you in here for good. I dont think that man has a heart.

"Oh...you're right..."

The two of them sat alone until the sun came up, and shone through the bars of the cell-like room.

"Oh, we should go back to our rooms before mother and father wake up..." Itsuki stood and picked her up, smiling. She had fallen asleep. Chuckling softly to himself, he carried her back to her room and gently lied he on her futon.

"What are you doing?"

Quickly spinning on his heels, Itsuki came face to face with his father.

"Nothing that concerns you." Itsuki narrowed his eyes at his father, irritated he had to deal with him so early in the day.

Glaring at his son, Itsuki's father grabbed him by his kimono front, "You will disrespect me no more. If you think i can't have it arranged to where those kurosawa girls can't perform the ritual first, you're wrong."

"You...You..."

Smirking, his father released his kimono, "You can't fight it,Itsuki. Just perform your duties."

"Do you not care about Mutsuki? DO YOU HATE HIM?" All of Itsuki's rage seemed to just spill.

"Of coarse i do! He's my son! But the duties of being born twins is of greater importance than my love for him!"

"How can you say such a thing? He's your son! You're son! And My brother!" clenching his fists and squeezing his eyes shut, Itsuki began to shout, "How can you be so cruel! This butterfly shit it out of control! Just what is it solving? Nothing! And not only are you killing children in your family, in the village, but your sacrificing innocent people as well! The kusabi is an even greater disgrace! I - "

_**SLAP**_

Itsuki glared defiantly at his father, his cheek already swelling.

"I'll be speaking with the head of the village soon."

Itsuki bit his lip, the moment he talked to the kurosawa head, he'd be locked up! And that was taking it lightly.

Spinning around, his father left.

"Nii-san..."

Looking down at Chitose, Itsuki kneeled down beside her, " Oh,Chitose...I'm so sorry." He hugged her close, "You shouldn't have had to hear that..."

Shaking her head, she wiped at her tears, "I know a way out of the Village."

l

Bursting into their room, Itsuki plopped down on the floor next to Mutsuki and began shaking him violently, "Mutsuki! Wake up!"

"Nggh..w-wha..?"

"Get a bag of things to take with you. We're leaving!"

* * *

><p>DUN DUN DUNNNNN CLIFFHANGER. HAHA. AFTER ALL THAT WAITING, A CLIFFHANGER.<p>

...im sorry.


	6. Making plans

Itsuki nervously nibbled at his rice, excited and scared.

"What's wrong Itsuki? You're acting strangely."

Itsuki looked up at his mother and smiled gently, " It's nothing,mother. I just didn't sleep well last night."

Glaring at her husband, their mother chomped harshly on her breakfast.

Their father shivered.

Chitose glanced nervously at Itsuki from under her bangs, her eyes worried. Looking back at her with a smile, Itsuki gave her a warm stare to let her know he was grateful.

Mutsuki was eating his breakfast with a blank expression, his mind racing with thoughts all over the place. Most of those thoughts going back to the previous night, and a small shiver going down his spine.

After breakfast, Itsuki and Mutsuki got their bathouse things together adn Mutsuki even remembered to grab his small rubber duck that he loved so much that he 'forgot' to give to Chitose.

"Where do you think you're going, Itsuki?"

Itsuki glared at his father, "You expect me not to bathe?"

"Had you not dis-respected me, you'd be taking a bath right now- augh"

Itsuki gasped when he saw his mother dropped a heavy looking bowl on their father's head, "Go take your bath, boys. I have a few things to discuss with your father."

Before they could hear their father protest, the two fled from the Tachibana house and quickly ran to the bath house.

"Can you beleive she did that?"

"Mother is the only person who can get away with that."

"Haha, you're right! She's in charge!"

The two boys laughed for the first time in a while, forgetting about everything else.

l

Wrapping his arms around Mutsuki's waist in the big tub, Itsuki rested his chin on his brother's shoulder, "Mutsuki..Are you ready?"

"Ready?" Mutsuki laughed nervously, " For what?"

Itsuki sighed,"Mutsuki, we need to leave. We do. We have to tonight. Father told me he was going to speak to the Kurosawa family today about me. They'll have me locked in the storehouse for sure."

Mutsuki placed his hands on top of Itsuki's around his waist, "B-But...what about Sae...?A-And Yae..? They'll only have to take our places.."

"Chitose and I have already discussed it. They're going to escape first, and soon after, the two of us. Chitose will lead them to the trail she found."

"Huh? Trail? And Chitose is the one who suggested it?"

"Uh-huh. She found a trail while playing with one of the Kiryu girls, it leads completely out of the village. Or at least..i hope it does."

Mutsuki stared down into the water, his mind a jumbled mess, "But...what will happen to everyone else..? To mother?To Chitose? Everyone in our family will be held responsible.." Tears began to fall.

"I...didn't think of that...But..mother would support us. We can come back for her,and Chitose too." Hugging his brother from behind, Itsuki kissed the back of his neck, " Everything will be fine. I promise."

Smiling softly, Mutsuki turned around and embraced his brother, the two holding eachother close. For a while, they just lay there, until Itsuki began running his fingers though Mutsuki's hair, something that he loved. Snuggling closer, Mutsuki sighed happily in Itsuki's arms.

Looking down at Mutsuki, Itsuki smiled softly, happy that his brother was happy. He'd do anything for Mutsuki, He'd die for him. Had they been born seperately, they wouldn't have to suffer this way. But their love for one another might not have been as strong. No, Itsuki would love him the same either way.

"Mutsuki, tonight when everyone goes to sleep, we'll -"

Itsuki was cut off as Mutsuki kissed him, his lips immediately massaging against Itsuki's.

"Mm..Mutsuki.."

Mutsuki straddled his lap and placed his arms around Itsuki's neck, their naked bodies pressed against eachother.

"ah..Mutsuki..w-we shouldn't do this here...someone could walk in.."

Mutsuki ignored him and bit Itsuki's bottom lip gently before pressing his tounge into his brother's mouth and began to rub it against Itsuki's.

Itsuki had stopped complaining at this point, and had began massaging his own tounge against Mutsuki's, his newly formed erection pressing against Mutsuki, and Mutsuki's pressing against Itsuki's stomach. Both were moaning into the kiss, and were trying to grind against the other.

"ahh..M-Mutsuki...we can't...not here..."

Mutsuki moved back, making Itsuki think he was stopping, but only pressed their erectins together and squeezed.

"ah! M-Mutsuki! What are you doing?"

Mutsuki ignored his brother as he began to move his up and down, moaning softly as he did so.

"oh..nn..Mutsuki.." Itsuki reached out and placed his hand around Mutsuki's and helped him stroke themselves.

"Itsuki.."

The two were squeezing and pumping and bucking thier hips, anything to get even more pleasure.

"nnn I-Itsuki..I'm gunna...I can't hold it in..."

"me too..."

Itsuki placed his other hand around them and squeezed roughly before crying out when he came, Mutsuking leanining back and doing the same, coating their hands in cum and spilling some into the water.

After regaining their breath, they decided to get out and go back home; and it was time to plan the escape.

l

Sae and Yae sat blushing, after watching Itsuki and Mutsuki through the small hole in the bathouse fence that seperated the men's from the women's.

Yae tackled Sae, " Let's do it too,Sae!''

"W-What? B-But we don't have - KYAA!"

Itsuki and Mutsuki walked past the women's bathhouse blushing insanely.

* * *

><p>I made two short updates in one day :DD im so proud of myself.<p>

and this is where things get good! XD im hoping, anyway.


	7. Escape

"Are you sure?'' Yae stared hard at Chitose, shocked at the sudden announcement.

''Yes. Near the shinto gate on Misono hill, near the original entrance."

Itsuki, Yae, and Chitose stood on the middle of the bridge that led to the Kurosawa house.

"...We leave tonight. All of us. At first we I thought we should leave seperately, but after thinking for a while, I figured that maybe they'd try to lock us away so we didn't get any ideas of escape as well."

Yae nodded, "You're right. We'll meet on the Hill while the village watchmen are by Kureha Shine."

Itsuki nodded.

l

Itsuki lay on his futon, his mind racing. What if they were caught? Biting his lip, Itsuki looked up as Mutsuki came in, his face looked worried.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"..."

"see? told you." Itsuki patted the futon and motioned for Mutsuki to come lie down, "Is it about tonight?"

Mutsuki sat next to his brother and nodded, " I'm worried..."

"Don't be. I won't let anything happen to you."

Mutsuki cuddled close to Itsuki, the worried look on his face melting away,"I dont think I'll be able to run...I feel a bit weak today."

Itsuki pulled his brother close and stroked his hair,"I'll carry you. The neighboring village isn't too far away. I'm sure they'll take us in."

Mutsuki layed his head on Itsuki's chest and listened to his heartbeat,"But what if they don't? Itsuki...I don't mind becoming a butterfly.."

"Mutsuki..please..."

Mutsuki sighed,"I'm sorry. But if it is to come to that..don't feel guilty. No matter what happens, I'll forgive you."

Itsuki held his brother tight.

"Promise me that you'll come with me tonight. If you don't then there will be no point."

"...I promise"

Mutsuki sat upright and kissed his brother on the lips, wrapping his arms around his neck. Itsuki eagerly kissed back.

The two were both starting to get aroused, and Mutsuki; having been the one to usually start things, was suprised when Itsuki pushed him down and crawled over him.

"ahh...Itsuki..?"

"Shhh..I'll make you feel good this time."

Mutsuki blushed scarlet as he let his brother open up his yukata, exposing him. He looked up into the lust filled eyes of Itsuki's and bit his lip excitedly.

Itsuki leaned down to kiss Mutsuki's chest and bit down gently on one of his nipples, earning a low moan, and sucked on an area of pale skin just hard enough to leave a hickey. He kissed lower and lower, making Mutsuki get more and more excited by the second, but by the time he reached his waist, he raised up.

"Mutsuki..we need to save our energy for tonight..."

Mutsuki pouted and protested, only to be shushed by his brother, "The moment we reach the next village, I'm going to make you beg me to stop making you feel good.

Mutsuki blushed darker red and nodded, feeling more eager than before to escape.

As the four teenage children met at the top of Misono Hill, they double checked their supplies quickly before dashing off into the forest, making more noise than needed and attracting attention from the one watchmen in the graveyard.

"The twins are escaping!"

All four began running as fast as their legs would take them, Sae and Mutsuki not as fast as their elder siblings. Itsuki grabbed Sae and quickle pulled her onto his back, trying to make as much distance between them and the watchman as possible. There was only one chasing them that he knew of, so they could easily get away from him with the head start they had. He made sure to keep Mutsuki in his sight as he ran.

"I-I think we lost him-!"

"I don't care! Keep running!"

They obeyed Itsuki's command and continued to run. They ran and ran until they were all out of breath and collapsed. Itsuki apologised to Sae as he fell to his knees and dropped the girl, but she shook her head and retreived a small water container from her bag and pressed it to his lips, "Thank you."

He drank eagerly and once he had his fill, he passed the container to Mutsuki, who passed it to Yae.

Mutsuki wrapped his arms around Itsuki and buried his face into his yukata,"Itsuki...I'm too tired. I don't think I can keep running..."

Itsuki kissed his forehead and smiled softly,"I'll carry you."

Mutsuki sighed and nodded, knowing very well it would resort to that.

"You there!"

They all snapped their attention to the two men running towards them at full speed. Yae grabbed Sae's hand and bolted, Itsuki did the same with Mutsuki, only it didn't work out as planned. A large rock tripped Mutsuki, sending him crashing into the hard ground.

"Grab that one!"

Itsuki gasped as Mutsuki was pulled away from him and into the arms of a cruel looking watchman. He watched Mutsuki kick and scream, anger boiling inside him.

"Let him go!" Before Itsuki could even process what he had done, he had picked up a large stick and slammed it into the man's head. Mutsuki cried out in shock as blood splashed onto his face, the man that held him crumpling to the ground. He dropped down onto his rear and watched in horror as Itsuki slammed the stick against the other man as well, pure rage in his eyes.

"I...Itsuki...stop..."

Itsuki was so lost in his anger that he couldn't even stop himself, it wasn't until Yae tackled him to the ground that he realised what he had done. Sae covered her mouth with her hands, her eyes wide.

Yae crawled over to the man that had grabbed Mutsuki and tried to ignore the large gash in his head that was pouring blood. She picked up his wrist and felt for a pulse. She swallowed hard and looked at Itsuki, who was shaking with realisation of what he had done, and shook her head.

Itsuki felt his blood run cold. He tried to stand, but as soon as he did, his legs gave out and he bent over to vomit. He had just killed someone. Had just taken another human life. How could he have done that?

Mutsuki went over to hold his hair away from his face, his hands shaking from the whole ordeal.

Yae checked the other man,"This one is just unconscience. He will probably wake up soon. We need to leave."

The three of them hand to work together to get Itsuki off the ground. He was sobbing and shaking like crazy, mumbling to himself.

Mutsuki had to kiss him to get his attention, staring into his eyes.

After much work to get him to keep moving, he did.

After several hours of walking, the group decided to rest.

Yae reached into her bag and pulled out two small blankets, giving one to Sae and the other to Mutsuki.

They each had been assigned to bring a bag, each responsible to bring a certain type of supplies. Sae had been assigned food, Yae had been assigned blankets, Mutsuki had been assigned medicine and healing type things, and Itsuki had brough materials neccessary to start a fire.

Itsuki and Mutsuki cuddled close together while Yae and Sae did the same, taking in eachother's warmth, trying to forget how cold the night was. Mutsuki could feel Itsuki shaking, but he knew it wasn't from the cold. Itsuki had closed his eyes, but he only saw images of the man he had murdered. Mutsuki wrapped his arms around his brother and held him close, ssuring him that everything would be okay.

They needed to find the nearest village. And fast.

* * *

><p>Hmm...im not sure about this chapter, seems rushed to me..well...it sort of is.<p>

opinions?


End file.
